


i am not a gangster

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BEST FRIENDS!, Complicated Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crimes & Criminals, Gun Violence, M/M, Partners in Crime, Violence, dont be like renmin, really stupid, they also kiss for like 0.2 seconds, they're both idiots that do bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wherein jaemin always has renjun to help him commit his crimes
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	i am not a gangster

**Author's Note:**

> hii this fic is completely self indulgent !! i could maybe turn this into series though so lmk if you’d like that !!

“We’re gonna be here all day if you refuse to cooperate.”

Jaemin laughs. It’s a weird mix of bitterness and amusement. He has his legs propped up on the desk, looking way too comfortable for the fact that his hands are in handcuffs, and his eyes staring at the wall in front of him. If the officer in front of him didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought the blank walls were the most interesting thing Jaemin laid his eyes on. 

“Tell me what you were doing!” the officer now demands. He loses his temper here, smashing his hand against the table. The loud noise however, has nearly no impact towards Jaemin as all it got out of him was another laugh and for him to finally look at the officer. 

Jaemin takes a look at his name badge and smiles. ”Listen here, Doyoung-”

“Officer Kim. Watch your fucking tone.” Doyoung removes his hand from the table and straightens himself out, regaining a calm composure.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Jaemin rolls his eyes in an attempt to act unbothered. “You wanna know what I was really doing?”

“Yes. And it’s got to be awfully convincing for you to get out of this second degree arson charge.”

Jaemin goes quiet for a moment, thinking over the situation. He directs his eyes back at the wall, however, this time he wasn’t staring as hard. 

“I’m not gonna lie. I understand what I did.” Jaemin whispers. His once smiling face was now gone and instead replaced with a frown. He looks sad, almost. “I already lost everything.” 

Officer Kim looks at him with understanding. “If you tell me everything that happened last night, I promise to help you. I’m sure you’re not entirely the criminal here.” He spoke softly to gain his trust.

Jaemin noda and pulls his legs down from the desk. He leans his body over the desk and motions for Doyoung to come closer. 

“So last night,” Jaemin starts. Whispering loud enough for Doyoung and the sound box recording him to hear. He bows his head down, avoiding looking at Doyoung and hiding his expression. A grin grew on his face once he did so. 

“Me and your pretty little wife-”

“Alright! That’s enough.'' Doyoung harshly cut in. He huffs in frustration and folds his arms. “God, cut the crap will you?”

The room fills with Jaemin’s laugh. “You didn't actually tell you, did you?” he said, shaking his head through his giggles.

“You and I are going to be here for a long time then.” Doyoung says, getting up from his seat and pacing around the room to calm himself.

“No, I don't think so.” Jaemin shrugs. He pulls his arms out in front him and decides to focus his attention on the handcuffs. They were weak, he notices. He peers through the little lock and realizes it was the simplest one in the game. If he could just somehow get Doyoung to look away he would be out of them in no time. “I think I will be leaving very soon.”

Now it was Doyoung’s turn to laugh. “I'm afraid that's not your decision to make.”

“Is it not?”

“Not at all.”

As if on cue, a blaring siren suddenly rang throughout the whole building. The harsh sound makes Doyoung wince and immediately he brings his hands out to cover his ears. Weirdly enough, Jaemin seems unaffected. The lights then shut off, leaving Jaemin and Doyoung in total darkness until Doyoung brought out a flashlight.

“Finally.” Jaemin mutters, only loud enough for himself to hear.

“What’s going on?” Doyoung questions, covering his ears with his hand and glaring Jaemin.

“I think I will be leaving now!” he answers, way too cheerfully for Doyoung's liking. 

He gets himself off the seat and shakes himself off as best as he could without the use of his hands. He looks towards the door, waiting, and a couple seconds after a loud bang was heard from outside the room. Jaemin looks towards Doyoung to relish in amusement at how he was taking this. He saw how his hand was lingering around the gun tucked into his trousers. Jaemin rolls his eyes at his supposed boringness.

Neither of them had to wait very long as soon enough, the door to the interrogation room was broken down with a heavy shove. Familiar dark brown eyes connect with Jaemin and Jaemin grins wide as soon as he sees the boy.

“Hey Renjun! Nice seeing you here!” Jaemin attempts to wave but ends up shaking his hands weirdly.

  
  


Renjun is dressed head to toe in black. His hair is slightly ruffled from what Jaemin assumed, trouble he caused outside, and his eyes seem to be gleaming with excitement.

“Hi Jaemin! How are you doing?.” Renjun asks with a smile. His question is directed at Jaemin but as soon as he arrives, his eyes only look at the officer who was making his way towards him.

Jaemin thinks for a moment. “I'm doing pretty good! Apart from the fact that Officer Kim is trying to arrest me.” he says with a frown.

“Is that so?” Renjun hums. He has his eyes trained on Doyoung who now has a gun pointed at him. Both Renjun and Jaemin notice how his hands are trembling. Taking this to his advantage, in two swift actions, Renjun ducks under him and knocks the gun straight to the floor.

“It's a shame they won’t though.” Jaemin continues, acting as if nothing had happened.

“Yeah, a real shame.” Renjun immediately then grabs the gun and points it at the officer, Doyoung holds his hands up in surrender once he realizes he lost.

“Do you need a pin?” Renjun asks Jaemin without taking his eyes off Doyoung.

“Please.”

Renjun digs his hands through his pockets, taking his attention away from the officer, and pulls out a pin to give Jaemin. He throws it at him and surprisingly, Jaemin catches it without any effort. Straight after, the alarm once ringing came to a halt. The lights were still off but the change causes a little worry on Jaemin’s behalf.

“We have to leave. Now.” Renjun says, sternly .

Jaemin nods and focuses his attention back onto his handcuffs. He plays around a little with the pin and soon after unlocked it and frees himself. Renjun still has the gun pointing at Doyoung and was hesitating as to whether or not he should just shoot him or leave him lucky.

“Hey, he didn't do anything to you right?” Renjun asks, a small smile now playing on his face.

“Oh he was so mean to me, Injunnie.” Jaemin caught on pretty quickly and gave a little pout; completely disregarding the fact that not much was done to him.

Renjun didn't need telling twice as he then directed the gun towards his leg and shot the officer right in the shin. A loud groan erupts from Doyoung and he falls to the ground, completely losing his balance and crying out in pain. 

“Oh damn.” Jaemin says, a little shocked that Renjun actually pulled through. Jaemin knew Renjun more as the person who hits back rather than throw the first swing. 

Renjun doesn't spare Doyoung a second glance before he reaches out for Jaemin’s hand and pulls them both out of the room. 

“He’ll be ok.” Renjun assures. “Probably going off work for a while. I did him a favor.”

“It’s fine, I wasn't worried.” Jaemin replies, honestly. Renjun nods before letting go of Jaemin’s hand and motioning for him to follow him out of the building. 

They manage to get out of the police station pretty easily. It seems as though Renjun managed to put the whole building in lockdown as all of the lights were off and most doors were locked. A couple of police officers were running around, trying to find the cause of this but they were able to sneak past with almost no trouble at all. They were professionals in the end.

Outside Renjun made the two of them walk for a while. He parked his car about ten minutes away from the building to not cause any suspicions and Jaemin was more than happy to walk along with him. He used this as his chance to fill Renjun in on everything that took place whilst he was away from him and Renjun was more than happy to listen.

“So you knew you were going to get caught yet still pulled through with it?” Renjun questions.

“Didn't you say I needed a little humbling?” 

“Yeah but not like that! Imagine I didn't pick up your call. Who would've helped you then?”

“I would have managed.” Jaemin shrugs, “and besides, you _always_ pick up my calls.”

Renjun chooses not to reply to this and instead make his way over to his car. They arrived pretty quickly and Jaemin was left standing there awkwardly whilst Renjun dug through his pockets in search of his keys.

“You need a ride?” Renjun asks, as soon as he finds his keys. He turns his back away from Jaemin, moving closer to the car door but Jaemin moves along with him.

“Nah I got it.” he replies. Renjun turns back around to get a proper look at Jaemin but was startled a little at how close the boy was standing next to him. He made no efforts to move away though and stared straight back at him. Waiting for Jaemin to say something.

He didn't so it was up to Renjun. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Jaemin says softly. He was looking hard at Renjun, but whilst looking into his eyes, Renjun knew his thoughts were elsewhere. Wanting all of his focus on him, Renjun then leaned forward, bringing out both of his hands to cup Jaemin cheeks and attach his lips onto the boy’s.

Renjun didn't know if the action was intentional or in the heat of the moment. He didn't allow himself to think too much of it. It was a sudden thing and soon as it happened, Jaemin froze at his touch. However, quickly enough he kissed back and closed his eyes; savouring Renjun’s taste. Renjun held onto the boy for a moment- liking how perfectly their lips fit together and soon pulled away before he allowed it go any further. He knew if he didn't stop there he wouldn’t be able to stop. Something about Jaemin was just so… addicting.

“Are you free this afternoon?” Jaemin asks, feeling for Renjun's hand.

This caused Renjun to somewhat step out of his trance and to let go completely. He replied with a harsh “No.” and yet again turned his back on Jaemin.

The answer was expected. It seemed as though Jaemin didnt let it affect him personally and he watched Renjun get into his car without any feelings of sorrow. Renjun pulled the window down once he got in and gave a little smile to Jaemin. 

“Stop getting into shit.” he says with no bitterness behind his words.

“You know I can't.” Jaemin smirks.

“Right, of course you can’t.” Renjun rolls his eyes playfully, before starting his car. “You’re Na Jaemin.”

  
  


ミ

  
  
  


“So, Lee Jeno,” Renjun smiles at the boy sitting in front of him “When did you move to Seoul?”

“Oh I was born here.” Jeno answers. “I spend a lot of time travelling though, so i’m barely home.

Renjun nods, and looks down at the plate of spaghetti in front of him, mindlessly playing with food with his fork. The two boys were seated together in Renjun’s dining room. Shimmering gold paper covered the walls and the circular mahogany table gave the room a comfortable feel. The lights were dim, but the candles set on the table brightened everything up.

Jeno went on a long rant about his travels and how much he missed home sometimes. Renjun tried to listen— trust me, he really did. But Jeno had a habit of talking endlessly and Renjun had a bad habit of losing his focus quickly. The littlest things distracted him and right now the design of his suit seemed way more interesting.

He hates how his shirt itches at his skin. It was a common white dress shirt but the expensive cotton it was made of irritated him to the point where he even had the thought of excusing himself and changing his fit entirely. Of course that would be annoying for Jeno and inconvenient. He was on a date. It will be over soon, he reassured himself.

“So, I came back here for work.” Jeno finishes, reaching out for the glass of wine in front him and taking a small sip.

This caught Renjun’s attention back. “What do you work as?” he questions, smiling sweetly. 

Jeno was about to answer before a ringing from Renjun’s pocket interrupts the two. Renjun was going to ignore it but the fact that Jeno had stopped speaking completely to allow the boy to check the call gave him no choice.

“Sorry.” Renjun says, pulling out his phone and giving Jeno an apologetic smile.

“No, no it’s fine. Really.”

Renjun looked down at the caller ID and was surprised to see Jaemin’s name lighting up his screen. He looked between Jeno and his phone, wondering which to prioritise before sighing and pressing the decline button.

Jaemin can manage, he thought. 

He put his phone back into his pocket before looking back up at Jeno. “So, you were saying?”

“Ah right. I work as a-”

Again, Renjun’s phone started ringing again..

“I’m so sorry.” Renjun apologised again, slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, pick up the call. I don’t mind, seriously.” Jeno reassures Renjun.

“Thanks.” Renjun says, getting up from his seat. He moved into one of the other rooms of his house, far enough so Jeno wouldn’t be able to hear his conversation.

As soon as he picked a loud shout was thrown at him from the other line.

“Dude, I can't _believe_ you tried declining my call.”

“Why are you so surprised?” Renjun asks, not even noticing how a small grin grew on his face as soon as he heard the younger’s voice.

“i’m not surprised, i’m hurt!” Jaemin responds with no actual feelings hurt evident in his voice.

“Yeah well, I was busy and you literally interrupted me. I should be mad at you right now”

“Busy with what?” Jaemin asks. “Wait hold on. Oh my fucking god, dude were you-”

“No!”

“Man, if that’s the case i’ll call you back!” Renjun could hear Jaemin laughing from the other end.

“Shut the fuck up!” he whined. “I'm actually on a date.”

Jaemin stopped laughing and went silent for a moment. It wasn’t long enough before his giggles filled up his ear again. “You? On a date?”

“Yes me. On a date.” 

“No way.”

“Yes way”. Renjun looks around the room to see if anyone was listening- although it was impossible- before starting again. “Dude, I'm literally about to lose my mind. I spent like three hours in the kitchen cooking this spaghetti thing. I had to set everything up too! making the sauce oh my fucking god, that shit was like learning _rocket science_ dude, it was so hard.”

Jaemin seemed intrigued. “Why would you do that when you could just go out?”

“I didn’t think of that until after I made the sauce!”

“You’re a dumbass.” Jaemin states. “Wait is there some hidden motive behind this?”

“Of course.” a little warmth spreads throughout Renjun once he noted how well Jaemin knew him. “I’m trying to get information.”

“Right now I get it!”

“What did you want?” Renjun asked. “I’m gonna have to go back soon.”

“Ah,” Jaemin sighed heavily from the other line whilst Renjun stood, tapping his fingers against his thighs in anticipation. “I need your help.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.” Jaemin repeated.

  
  


ミ

  
  


“What are we doing in the bushes?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin doesn't answer but instead pulls out a big black backpack and unzips it. He ignored Renjun's stare and question and concentrated on messing about with whatever was inside.

“Jaem, I said what are we doing in th-”

“Shhh” Jaemin says, bringing out a finger to his lips.

“There’s no one here?” Renjun says, looking around. The two found a place to hide behind an array of bushes and in front of them was a main road which led to a street of small businesses. It was fairly quiet except for the odd person walking past, and Renjun was confused as to why on earth they were hiding.

Jeamin chose to disregard that obvious fact and instead pointed something out to Renjun. “Hey, you see that convenience store over there?” Jaemin pulls his arm over Renjun’s shoulder and points out a small store, standing on the end of the street.

Renjun squints his eyes to get a proper look. “Yeah, what about it?”

Jaemin quickly removes his arm off Renjun and pulls out something from his bag to give him. Renjun looked down at what it was before it registered to him what was going on.

“What the hell am I going to do with a balaclava?”

“Think.” Jaemin says.

Renjun looks between the store, Jaemin and the three holed balaclava sitting in his hands. He thought long and hard before it hit him.

“Are you crazy?” he exclaims, throwing the piece of clothing back at Jaemin once he realised. 

“What?”

“You want us to rob that store, right?” Renjun question, still in disbelief.

“Yes?” Jaemin says, a little surprised at Renjun’s reaction. “What’s the problem?”

“Hello? Do I look like a fucking _gangster_ to you?”

“Not in that suit you don’t.” Jaemin replies, trying to hold in his laughter. He gives Renjun a quick appreciative look before finally letting it out, the formality of Renjun’s appearance being an odd sight to him.

Renjun looks down at himself and groans “listen, I didn’t have time to change.”

Jaemin nods and turns his attention back onto the bag. He rummages through it, multiple times in fact and soon pulls out a small gun. 

It’s a weak Five-Seven pistol but a regular person wouldn’t be able to identify it as such. Jaemin hands it to Renjun as if it was the most delicate thing ever but as soon as he did Renjun grabs it and throws it in the ground.

“Hey!” Jaemin exclaims.

“I am _not_ a gangster.” Renjun repeats, folding his arms.

Jaemin sighs. “I know you’re not. But there’s a reason why I chose that store in particular.”

“Why?” 

Jaemin thinks for a moment. He picks up the gun Renjun throws on the ground and again puts it into his hands. This time Renjun holds on.

“Uhh well,” Jaemin rubs the back of his neck and looks to the side trying to come up with an excuse “the owner fucked my girl.” he blurts.

“That’s a horrible lie.” Renjun says, bluntly. “And you’re gay.”

“I actually don’t like using labels.” Jaemin corrects.

“My bad.” Renjun says. “Now tell me the truth or i’m going back home.” 

“Fine.” Jaemin sighs. He points towards the store once again and directs Renjun’s eyes at the cashier which could be seen behind the glass. “You see that boy right there?”

“What did he do?”

“That’s Mark Lee. You remember Lee Donghyuck, right?”

Renjun’s face drops at the mention of the boy’s name. “Not that bastard.”

“Yes, him. Turns out Donghyuck is completely head over heels for him. So of course, we’re gonna rob his store to get back at Donghyuck.” Jaemin explains, his grin growing wider at Renjun’s expression of pure disbelief.

“Y-You? That’s so fucked up?” Renjun stutters. “Wait what if the store isn’t his?”

“It’s his dad’s, so it’s basically his.” Jaemin shrugs.

Renjun chooses not to comment on how that may not exactly be the case. “Jaemin, you’re insane. We’ve robbed

together, there’s no way i’m going down a level and robbing a stupid store!

“Yeah but I _have_ to get back at Donghyuck.”

“For what?”

“Long story.” Jaemin says, his eyes darkening at the thought.

“I’ve got time.”

Jaemin sighs. He pulls up his sleeve to take a look at the watch attached to his arm before giving Rejun a deflated look. “Actually we only have 30 minuets before Mark closes up the store and goes on a break. I wanna get this done as soon as possible.”

“Creep alert.” Renjun mutters, quietly enough so Jaemin didn't hear. Unfortunately, he did and the small sparkle in his eyes shows he took it more as a compliment than anything else.

“Don't you have a thing for creeps?” Jaemin winks.

Renjun rolles his eyes but chose not to reply to the accusation. He gives up his argument and reluctantly pulls the knitted mask over his face and tucks the pistol into one of the interior pockets of his suit. Renjun then gets himself up, brushes off whatever fallen leaves may have gone onto his clothes and waits for Jaemin to do the same.

“You’re so wrong for making me do this.” Renjun sighs, walking out of the bushes and onto the sidewalk. “It seriously goes against all of my morals!”

“Quit crying, were just having a little fun.” Jaemin whines. He looks at both sides of the road, before grabbing Renjun’s hand and making a run for it. They make it onto the other side pretty quickly and Renjun finds himself thanking God for the fact that no one was around. The sight of two men, unidentifiable, one with a backpack half his size and one in a suit? Yeah that was going to spark some questions.

They made their way over to the convenience store and paused before they went in. 

“How do we do this?” Renjun asks, preparing himself.

“I dont know.” Jaemin replies honestly. “I think I'm gonna kick the door to like, make it cool.”

“You do whatever. I'm right behind you.”

Jaemin takes a quick deep breath before nodding and closing his eyes. Newly found nerves flock their way into Jaemin’s worries and the boy couldn't help but clench his hands in anticipation.

“What are you doing? Go in already.” 

Jaemin furrows his brows before taking one last breath and kicking down the door. The two barge their way into the store and immediately Renjun's eyes search for the proclaimed Mark Lee.

He stood behind the counter in shock at their arrival. He wore a light blue polo shirt and his hair was neatly combed. With one look at him guilt spiked the bottom of Renjun’s throat.

“Aw Jaemin, he looks so kind.” Renjun says, letting his arms drop as he no longer viewed Mark as a threat.

Jaemin acted as if Renjun hadn't said a thing and pulled his pistol out on Mark. Mark stood there in shock and slowly pulled both of his arms up above his head. Renjun couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

“No, Jaemin don't do that.” Renjun complains.

“What? Why?” Jaemin looks towards Renjun confused but still didn't bring the pistol down.

“Because look at him!” Renjun’s eyes soften once he looks at Mark. “He looks scared.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Good.”

It seemed as though Mark had finally found his voice because he then made efforts to speak. “What do you want!” 

“We’re robbing your store, what do you think?” Jaemin says, quite sarcastically.

It was clear that wasn't the answer Mark was expecting to get as he opened his mouth and closed it again in disbelief. “Uhh no?”

“No what?” Renjun now asks.

“No you can’t rob my store.” Mark says, weakly.

Both Jaemin and Renjun burst into a fit of laughter.

“Ah, you’re so cute.” Renjun says in between his laughs. “You really don't deserve this, I’m sorry.”

Jaemin finally then decides to pull the gun away from Mark’s face. He observes him for a quick second before realising that this job was going to be much easier than he thought. He slowly walks over behind the counter and Mark makes no efforts to stop him. He wondered why, but looking back he saw that Renjun had taken his place and had his own pistol pointed at Mark. The action may be violent but still Renjun had the sweetest look in his eyes whilst doing so.

“Why are you doing this?” Mark asks. His hands shook a little as he tried to discreetly pull his phone out from his pockets.

“Reasons,” Jaemin shrugs.”Oh and before I forget, Im Na jaemin. That over there is Huang Re-”

“Hey don't bring me into this!”

“That’s Huang Renjun.” Jaemin repeated, ignoring Renjun. “Make sure to tell that to Donghyuck ok?”

Mark perks up at the mention of the other name. “Huh? How do you know Donghyuck.”

Jaemin smiles and goes back to emptying the cashier box. He ignores Mark’s hard stare and removes his backpack from his back to empty all the coins into it. He then starts counting up all the notes before Renjun spoke.

“Hey Jaem, Mark’s trying to call someone.” He informes.

Mark sent a glare down Renjun’s way for blowing his cover. 

“Give.” Jaemin says, sticking his hand out like a parent confiscating a child’s toys. Reluctantly Mark hands over the phone and crosses his arms in anger. 

“God, I can't believe i'm allowing you guys to just steal.”

“Neither can I!” Renjun exclaimed.

Jaemin then promptly shut the cashier box with a loud bang and smiled in relief. “That’s all!”

“Finally.” Renjun mutters. He pocketes the gun, yet again and waits for Jaemin to make his way over to the door.

“It was fun meeting you, Mark.” Jaemin says sincerely.

“Fuck you.”

“Make sure to get a better security system next time though!” jaemin advises, not taking Mark’s sour tone too personally. “It’d be a shame if some robbers showed up.”

“What kind of robber wears a suit anyway?” Mark questioned, taking a good look at Renjun.

Renjun cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He turns his eyes away from Mark and forcibly pulls both him and Jaemin out of the store. Once he made contact with the fresh air he pulls the mask off his face and lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

“I'm never wearing a suit again.” he says, dry.

Jaemin laughs and pulls the boy closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck as they walk.

“Oh cheer up.” he says. He digs one hand through his pocket and pulls out a wad of notes he stole from the convenience. Then he gives it to Renjun who looks at it with slight disgust.

“Here. Buy yourself something pretty.” Jaemin smiles.

Renjun rolls his eyes at the action but soon smiles and holds the money close to his heart. “ _Oh Jaemin_. You shouldn't have.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> help this fic is so dumb


End file.
